


New Normal

by jaynewrites



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynewrites/pseuds/jaynewrites
Summary: Sal can remember the first time Larry kissed him. It was in the spring when he was freshly seventeen.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead and I have not abandoned this fandom! I just haven't been inspired and writing been kind of hard for me lately but! I do plan on getting back into it and I'm gonna start updating my drag story again very very soon!
> 
> In the mean time, I decided to dig through some of my incomplete writings for inspiration and found this. While I'm sure there was supposed to be more to this (I can no longer remember where I was going with it), I think this is kind of sweet just by itself!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little itty bitty fic

Sal can remember the first time Larry kissed him. It was in the spring when he was freshly seventeen. They had been sitting on the bean bag chair in front of Larry's tiny TV, watching some shitty movie they had watched a million times. Sal was a small guy and Larry was pretty lanky himself but the bean bag wasn't exactly build for two bodies. So as they squeezed together, practically sitting on each other to fit, Larry had slung an arm around his shoulders, holding him close so he didn't slide off the side.

They had been sitting in complete silence, watching the movie and quietly munching on popcorn as they did. Sal had just slipped a piece under his mask into his mouth when Larry shifted next to him. Before Sal could even think, he felt a press or lips to the top of his head. Sal had stilled, his face flushing hot red under the mask, and Larry had shifted back in his seat, leaning back against the bean bag. Sal didn't breathe for a few minutes, or at least that's what it had felt like. His brain couldn't form any real thoughts. It just felt like a bunch of mangled exclamation points filling his head. And then he finally let out a shaky breath and continued to eat the popcorn in his hand, focusing hard on the screen in front of them.

They didn't talk about it. Both too afraid to address it, Sal had to guess. But after that moment, it became normal. When they were alone, hanging out, standing or sitting close. In the moments of silence, when they were both content on not talking. In moments of sadness when either one was needing comfort. A hug was accompanied with a kiss to the top of Sal's head. From the crown to the side to the little sliver of temple that was not covered by his prosthetic, Larry would press his lips, quick and chaste. And with each kiss Sal had started to lean into the motion. He began pressing his face into Larry's shoulder or chest, whichever was closer at the time, taking his hand in his and giving a quick squeeze of assurance at the small display of affection. It became their normal. 

But it had left Sal wondering. Wondering what they were. If this was actually normal. And more than anything, what it would be like to have a real kiss, not just a quick peck against his hair. So shortly after he had turned 18, Sal decided to ask. To talk about the one thing both boys had been avoiding for a while. 

They were sitting in Larry's room, Larry laying on his bed reading some metal zine while Sal was on the floor, back pressed up against the side of the bed as he played his gear boy. They had been chatting off and on about random things going on in school and mostly sitting in their usual comfortable silence when Sal set his game down on the floor and turned towards Larry, resting his arms on the side of the bed. 

"Hey Lar?" Larry looked away from his magazine, eyebrow raised.

"Yea."

"Can I have a kiss?" Larry's other eyebrow shot up with that, nearly going up to his hairline. He shifted on the bed, leaning up on one elbow and letting the magazine fall to the bed. 

"Um yeah sure." There was a nervousness to his voice ask he agreed and Sal wasn't surprised. They had never addressed this, let alone so openly ask. Sal felt nervous himself. But it wasn't because a simple kiss the head. "Come closer." The older boy instructed and Sal complied, scooting across the floor so he was face to face with him. Larry started to lean in, to kiss Sal's temple like he had so many times before when Sal pulled back, shaking his head. 

"No. Not." Sal hesitantly reached up to the back clasps of his prosthetic. Larry blinked at him, confused. Sal pressed against the buttons of his clasps as he pressed a hand to the front of his prosthetic to keep it up to his face. With a burst of boldness, Sal popped the second clasp open and lifted the prosthetic down from his face. 

This wasn't the first time Larry had seen his face. His real, fucked up, mangled face. But like every time before he didn't flinch, only smiled at seeing the scarred once ripped skin. Even though each time Sal braced himself for a grimace that never came. "I want a kiss. Like… a real one." Sal's heart was practically beating out of his chest as he spoke.

"Oh… uh." He watched as Larry's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Okay. Yeah." Larry let out a shaky laugh and Sal bit his lip. Larry readjusted himself on the bed before leaning close, tilting his head ever so slightly to line up better with Sal. There was a pause, a hesitation that made Sal think he was going to pull away, going to start laughing and say 'ha I got you!'. It made dread sink in Sal's stomach. 

But then Larry leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sal's and it took a beat for Sal to react, to remember what was happening, to close his eyes and kiss back. He wasn't experienced at all, having never kissed anyone before but he had seen enough movies to at least sort of kiss. He knew how to press his lips to another person's, he wasn't stupid. But still, as simple as it was, it still sent a spark of… something, he wasn't sure what, down his spine. The kiss was quick, as Larry pulled away and gave Sal a small smile, and Sal almost leaned in again for more. He just barely held himself back. 

"Was that okay?" Larry asked, almost cautiously as Sal opened his eyes again to look at him. 

"Yeah, that was," _don't say perfect don't make this weird_ "good. Thanks." Sal said sheepishly before placing his prosthetic back to his face and snapping the clasps back into place.

They didn't talk about that either and soon Sal found himself asking again and again. He never gave a reason, never needed one. They would just be hanging out in either one of their rooms or up in the tree house and Sal would turn to Larry with a quiet "Kiss?" And that's all he needed to ask to have Larry undoing his mask, pushing up enough to lean in and press his lips to his. Quick pecks here and there. Little displays of affection that made Sal's heart flutter. This was their new normal.


End file.
